The Dragon and the Serpent
by storybooksage
Summary: Hermione's life is turned upside down when she is told that she is the only child of Bellatrix. Now she must choose between her friends and new family. It seems an easy decision until she begins to fall in love with the most unlikely of people. She is forced into compromising choices that lead her down so dark a path that she is branded by the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on his bed staring down at his trunk. Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan sat at a small table discussing next years quidditch teams. Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas were too busy hauling their trunks to the stairs so that they could be taken to the train.

"Hi, Hermione." Neville stepped back for me to enter the room, "Packed already?" He grinned up at me his chubby face sweaty from hauling his too heavy trunk.

"Yes I am." I noticed the nearly empty trunks of the other three boys, "You all should hurry and pack too the train leaves in two hours and I am not packing for you."

Harry smiled mirthlessly at me and continued to stare at the large bag of gold coins sitting on the floor in front of his trunk. Ron, however, decided on the infant approach, "Awww, come on Hermione, I need help, there is so much to do."

"Unfortunately, I cannot help you this time. I've been called to the headmaster's office so you are on your own."

Both boys jumped up at the news, "What for?" "What does he want?" "What did you do?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he asked me to see him before I left." I turned to leave, "I'll meet you on the train." I jogged past the other students in the common room, through the fat lady's portrait and down several flights of stairs and hallways to the gargoyle that his Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" I looked toward the pestering voice into the equally pestering face of none other than the ferret, Draco Malfoy.

If I hadn't been exhausted from the past week I would have retorted smartly, as it was the emotional turmoil of Cedric dying had dampened my mood enough that I barely had the energy to reply. "I am waiting to meet Professor McGonigall. The Headmaster asked to see me."

"You'll have to wait your turn because I am meeting Professor Snape here because my parents wish to speak with the headmaster. My father is probably going to close the school and throw the crazy old geezer in Azkaban. You may as well go back where you belong."

"And just where is it you think I belong?" Somehow he always managed to get me angry enough to forget how exhausted I was.

His pale flat lips curled, he leaned closer to me, "In chains like the rest of the filthy mud-bloods."

"You spoiled hurtful brat!" Without realizing it I had drawn my wand, as had he. We stood still for what seemed like ages as I stared him down, I knew he would never apologize but I wouldn't back down until he did.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?" My head of house stood atop the stairs her hands on her hips and her posture as severe as ever.

I however took no notice of the professor, my attention was captured by the two people standing behind her. A man and a woman, both middle aged and attired in expensive business ware, gaped at Malfoy and me. "Mum, Dad!" I holstered my wand and trotted to my parents, wanting to throw myself in their arms, but settling to stand respectfully in front of them. "What are you doing here? Why aren't I meeting you at the train station?"

"Hermione, what have we told you about rambling?" My father held my shoulders at arms distance. I bowed my head in what I hoped he would interpret as humility. "To answer your question; your Professor Dumbledore has asked us here." A cloud crossed his face to quickly for me to interpret. "Any technical questions will have to be answered by him." he hugged me briefly then stepped aside for my mother to greet me.

"Richard, please," Mother ran her hand over the top of my head, "Let's not keep the headmaster waiting any longer."

"Of course, Darcy," He offered mother his arm, "Professor McGonagall, Please lead the way."

"I trust that Hermione has been well behaved this year." Mother shot me a warning glance.

"Miss Granger is not only an exceptional student," McGonagall lead the way to the Gargoyle staircase, "She is also a leading example of proper ladylike behaviour. Lemon drops." To my parents' credit they barely started when the statue moved out of their way. McGonagall motioned for us to go first, as we rounded the corner I heard her sigh heavily, "You should come along Mr. Malfoy, your parents are waiting for you."

 _Great, now what has Harry done?_ I thought to myself. _A meeting with my parents and the Malfoys, I am not going to take the blame for anything?_ Father knocked on the heavy door to Professor Dumbledore's private office. "Come in," sounded the mildly raspy voice from the other side. The door opened on its own, big surprise, revealing not only the headmaster and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, but also Professor Snape and a Ministry official with a rather sour look on his face.

"Ah, Miss Granger, how nice to see you, and these must be your parents." Professor Dumbledore stretched his wrinkled hand out to my father, "What a pleasure it is to meet you." He stepped back, "This is Judge Lynn from the ministry he will be processing all of the forms and overseeing the proceedings." Before I could ask what these proceeding might be Dumbledoor had moved on. "This is Professor Snape our potions professor. And these, as I'm sure you know, are Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I blinked several times at my parents but both of their faces were perfect masks, "Ah, young Mr. Malfoy, how kind of you to be willing to join us." Malfoy neither looked kind nor willing, "I don't suppose that you remember Doctor and Doctor Granger?" Draco looked as confused as I felt and only managed to shake is head.

Judge Lynn finished shaking everyone's hand- he had a weak grasp and his hands were cold and damp, like a dead fish- before clearing his throat. "Now while I'm sure we would like to get this under way," He began in a monotone to rival Professor Binns, "I assume that the young people will have many questions to ask before anything is legalized. As such I will excuse myself to the kitchens for an hour so that you may all have a bit of privacy to discuss this."

"Oh excellent idea," Professor Dumbledore stood, "you simply must try their lemon tarts, they are scrumptious. Severus, Minerva, perhaps you two would also like a snack." neither professor seemed keen on the idea but followed the professor out anyway. I became increasingly nervous as I was sorely out numbered in the field of magic.

"Draco, dear," Mrs. Malfoy turned to her son, "Let's have a seat over here." She guided him to a couch where they both perched and where Mr. Malfoy stood behind.

Mum placed her hand on the small of my back and sat with me sandwiched between her and father facing the Malfoys. "Do tell me Narcissa, how have you been since we last spoke? I understand that you have been quite busy socially."

"Oh indeed I have, the work of a woman is never done." the two older women tittered, much as I had seen my mother do at teas and parties. "And you, Jean, I hear that you had dinner with the queen just last month. A pity that Hermione will never be able to dine with her majesty. I believe that she would do quite well in the royal court. You have done well in educating her to behave like a lady. And she's such a pretty girl."

"As I understand it, beauty runs in her family." Dad cut in, "Strong pure jeans always result in beautiful children. Your own Draco is quite the elegant young man."

The room started to spin as I realized that the adults were kissing up to each other, "Mother," I barely managed to whisper, "Is this a business transaction?"

I glanced at Draco, he was already staring at me, as our eyes locked, whatever colour still remained in his face drained and his mouth gaped, "Father?" I tore my eyes away from him to study the older Malfoy.

"Yes, I suppose this is a bit of a business transaction." he smiled coolly down at me, I suddenly felt like a fly in a spider's web.

"You children shouldn't look so frightened." Father patted my knee, "Hermione is a part of the Malfoy family."

"I don't believe it!" Draco jumped to his feet, "Is that what the official and the professors are here for?" He turned to his father and drew himself up to his full height, taller than even when he was showing off, "I will not marry that mud-blood!"

At that word three things happened at once; our mothers both shrieked his name and began to scold him, Mr. Malfoy slapped him and my father grabbed my arms to keep me from casting the bat-boogie hex on Malfoy junior. "Don't you ever say that word again, you ungrateful brat!" Mr. Malfoy snarled at his now cowed son. He manually turned his son around and forced him to sit back down. "I do apologize, Doctor Granger, for my son's ignorant behaviour, honestly I have no idea where he picks up such language." Sure you don't.

"It's quite understandable, considering what he shouted." Dad smiled down at Malfoy who seemed to be intently studying the toe of his shoes, while in reality he was glaring at me through his lashes.. "However, you needn't worry, young man, we are not arranging a marriage between the two of you. Actually, I am unaware of wizardry tradition,but in our world we wouldn't be allowed to marry you even if we wanted to." He inhaled deeply before continuing, "You see you two are first cousins." Neither of us interrupted; I was too stunned and Draco probably afraid of getting slapped again. Dad continued, "Hermione, my sweet darling, I wish there were an easier way to explain all of this to you but you weren't always Hermione Jean Granger." I looked up into his eyes, blinking back tears. I hoped desperately, that he was joking, but my hope was wasted. "Your mother and I tried for many years to have a baby but we couldn't conceive. Then one day out of the blue a couple showed up on our door step with a little bundle."

"The first Wizarding War had just ended," Mrs. Malfoy leaned slightly forward and reached for my hands. In an attempt to be cordial I allowed her to hold them. "We needed someone outside of the magical world to care for you. You needed to be protected from those that would seek to harm you because of your affiliation with accused Death Eaters." Her eyes clouded slightly with tears, "You were such a special baby, even more so than the Potter boy, so we took a page from Dumbledore's book and sent you away from where you could be used by those who would do you harm. We didn't have any family in the muggle world, naturally, so we searched for a couple who wanted a child but were forced to adopt."

"It was fortunate that we were able to find your parents," Mr. Malfoy interjected, "They were able to raise you as their own with all of the comforts and mannerisms that Pure-blood witches are privileged with." He turned to my father, "Tell me, Richard, how many Governesses did she have? I understand that muggle children can be quite terrible to their teachers."

Dad chuckled, "Actually, Hermione only had one governess after she turned six, before that she had an excellent nanny who instilled in her a love of learning by reading textbooks to her. After she turned six we tried to put her into muggle school, but as is so common with your family, obviously," he nodded at Malfoy, "She was so far ahead of her peers that we took her out of school and employed several tutors."

"Several tutors?" Malfoy interrupted, "Why did she have several?"

"She had a tutor for each subject, one came each day and would teach her at a level usually reserved for teenagers and university students." Dad smiled down at me, "Of course, you, Draco, had several retired Hogwarts and University professors as well, am I correct?"

Draco's jaw flexed as he tried not to smirk, "I was taught some mathematics and a bit of the language arts."

"Ah excellent." Dad clasped his hands together, "It will be wonderful for Hermione to study and spend time with someone on her own intellectual level. I do like her friends that she has now but she does need someone to challenge her."

"Believe me, Dad," I finally found my voice, "I find Malfoy challenging enough."

Dad laughed loudly, "Of course you do! You are both so similar, I'm surprised that you don't openly compete more."

"She probably likes to feel like the smartest person in the room." Malfoy mumbled under his breath.

"I highly doubt that." Mother raised her eyebrow, much like a Malfoy would, "She just enjoys learning. I believe she would make an excellent teacher some day. Hermione, don't you tutor those friends of yours, Harry and Ron?"

At the mention of the boys I tried to stand, "Oh no! I promised the boys that I would meet them at the train!" I turned toward the door and stepped away from this impossible conversation.

"Hermione!" Mr. Malfoys quick bark stopped me in my tracks, I braced for a stupefy. "Please have a seat young lady." He placed his cold hands on my shoulders and forced me to turn around. "We have already informed misters potter and weasley that you will be unable to make the train. They are under the impression that you have flooed to the ministry in America where you will be apprenticed under a genius wand maker there." He guided me back to my seat between mother and father.

I chanced a glance at Malfoy, his fingers fidgeted on his knees and his jaw twitched minutely. How could someone like that be related to me? "If I'm not Really a Granger, what is my name?"

Narcissa forced a smile, "You are Hydra Druella of the most Ancient and Noble House Black."

"Black?" Draco and I exclaimed together. he clamped his mouth shut and almost nodded at me to speak first, "My last name is Black? Am I Sirius daughter?"

Narcissa flinched and Mr. Malfoy tilted his chin angrily, "Certainly not." He huffed, "You are the only daughter of my wife's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Hey!

I'm super excited to be writing this new story. It will, however, only be updated about once every two months. I am a full time single mum, full time business owner, and full time student I rarely have time to go to the bathroom but as writing is my passion I take time to do a bit each day.

I am only going to say this one time, it should be obvious, I do not own anything that you recognize. The delightful Jo Rowling has been gracious enough to share her world with us and I am delighted to play here for a little while.

Thank you so much for reading and (hopefully) reviewing.

StorybookSage

Mother smiled at her reflection, beaming at the way that the tight sash highlighted her thin waist. Her figure had not been hindered by bearing a child. I only knew this because she had insisted on telling everyone who would listen until I had, mercifully, started Hogwarts. "Mona," She fluffed the skirt of her robe, "You truly are an artist. This is exactly what I was thinking of." She turned to Granger who had been sitting silently in an out of the way chair waiting her turn to be measured and fitted for clothing suitable for her surprising new status. "Hydra dear, do stand on the podium so Mona can measure you."

Granger obediently stepped onto the podium and stretched her arms out. Normally the know-it-all muggle was nearly vibrating with excitement but as I pretended to read the book I had snatched from the library I noticed that she seemed to have wilted. Even her usually wild hair seemed to droop. She allowed Mona to adjust her body, shoulders back, arms higher, feet pointed forward, with out comment. If she hadn't been such a pain in the ass growing up I would be concerned. As it was I delighted in seeing her more subdued, it suited her, considering her upbringing.

I had never seen a dress robe fitting for a woman, I was mildly curious. They would have chased me out if Granger would be getting undressed, considering that they had not, I assumed that the fitting would be different than my own fittings. I was right.

Mona flicked her wand at the mud-blood, transfiguring her muggle-wear into a boring white dress that hugged every one of Granger's diminutive curves. I chuckled at her, "Perhaps you would do better in the old drapes we took out of the foyer." She blinked once at me then turned back to the seamstress and proceeded to ignore me for the rest of the day. Insulting her was not nearly as fun that way.

I finally chose to ignore her back and picked up the book on some of the nastier potions I wanted to learn. I read several pages waiting for my turn to be fitted. I paid no attention to the female squeals of delight emanating from mother and Mona. I didn't notice when a bright purple bundle of cloth sprung out of the shelf and wrapped around Granger forming into a rather gaudy robe. I missed the part where another ream of cloth, this time black, almost hit the back of my head in its excitement to cover as much of Granger as possible. Of course they could dress her like the witches in Iran and she would still be too visible. I grinned at the thought of her wearing the disillusionment robes that I had seen a Sheik's wife wearing when she and her family visited us several years ago.

After she had bought half the store, or rather mother had bought it for her, and my turn was done I added a disillusionment robe to the order when mother wasn't paying attention. She was so excited to be shopping for her sister's bastard daughter she didn't even notice when she paid. A few of our robes would be in our closets by the time we got home the rest would be sent by the next weekend. I could hardly wait for Granger to open her closet and see my special gift. maybe she would put it to good use.

**** SBS **** SBS****SBS****

I hardy paid attention to Narcissa or the seamstress the entire time. My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts trying to process all that had happened since yesterday afternoon. I had found out that not only did my parent know who my birth parents were, something they had denied knowing, but my mother was one of the most feared witched on the planet. She had single handedly murdered over two hundred people, that we know of, and she derived a sadistic pleasure out of the most brutal tortures.

I picked at the chicken Narcissa had ordered for me and tried to appear as if I was eating. Neither Narcissa nor Malfoy said much to me during the meal, they gossiped to each other about their various pure blood friends. I couldn't have cared less who was sleeping with whom or who wore what to the last ball. I vaguely recalled Draco mentioning Blaise Zabini's new step father and how long he thought the new 'Mr. Zabini' would live.

"Hydra dear," Narcissa placed her hand on my arm, a gesture to intimate for my comfort. She must have noticed my uneasiness and placed her hand back in her lap, "Would you like to go back to the manor? We still need to give you a tour and show you to your rooms."

Malfoy Manor was exactly what I expected. Tall ceilings, expensive artwork, detailed moulding, and pristine cleanliness were intimidating enough without the glaring portraits of Malfoys past eyeing me disdainfully around every corner. In the front entrance, really more of a massive room, the current Malfoys sneered down at me. If I was uncomfortable with the real, living malfoys, it was nothing compared to how I felt under the scrutinizing gaze of dead purebloods.

"You needn't worry about the portraits, dear," Narcissa placed her hand on my back, "This is Hydra Black, First born of Bellatrix Black." She stared pointedly at Mr. Malfoy's likeness.

A pretentious looking woman with hair stacked almost two feet on the top of her head leaned forward, "Come here girl." She barked. I obeyed and stared up at her perfectly sculpted face. "Yes I can see that she comes from your side of the family Narcissa, the Blacks always had small chins. But she's a pure blood so we must be grateful for that." The woman rose her chin and dismissed me with a wave of her gloved hand.

"That was Draco's great great great grandmother." Narcissa stepped around me and lead the way through massive double doors to what I could only assume was the Drawing room, A long table stretched the length and a variety of chairs were scattered stategically along the perimiter, "This is where we entertain or guests durring casual visits. When we have visits you will sit to the right of Draco, on the left side of the table, Unless your mother is here then you will sit to the left of her on the other side of the table. Are you schooled in proper dining etiquette?" I nodded absently watching several portraits whispering to visiting occupants and staring pointedly at me. "Excelent. Now whenever we have guests you will allow Draco to escort you from your room to where ever we are eating. Please dress appropriately for each event."

THe rest of the afternoon passed the same way; each room had its own set of instructions and questions about my knowledge of 'proper pure blood behaviour'. By dinner time We had covered nearly the entire interior of the manor, except for the attic and a few of the rooms that were 'Lucius private rooms' or 'unimportant and rather boring'.

Finally we came to my room, with proud flourish Narcissa lead me through the heavy doors into a massive sitting room. The walls were cream with gold and red trim, Griffindor themed with out being too obvious. Beautiful matching couches and settees framed a long low tea table, a smaller matching lounge chair was nestled in the corner next to the window and a tall bookcase filled with all of my books from both home and Hogwarts. A door to the right of the chair opened up into an impressive bedchamber, complete with a king size bed covered by a red comforter. Crookshanks was curled between two gold pillows snoring adorably.

"If you don't like the colors, we could always change them." Narcissa smiled kindly down at me, "We may have to by the end of summer anyway." A shadow crossed her face, "I don't think your mother would appreciate the blatant Griffindor style, we may have to change it to a more subtle color."

"Why would Bellatrix care? Isn't she in prison?"

"For now she is." Narcissa waved her hand as is do displace the bad energy that seemed to settle on the room. "I'll leave you to get aquainted with the room and dress for dinner, Draco will escort you to the Drawing room." With that she glided out of the room, her black cloaks skimming behind her.

The two doors on either side of the bed led to a large marble bathroom and a walk in closet. I leviitated a grey velvet robe and matching pink silk dress to the bathroom, Narcissa had been particurlarly fond of the dress in the store. I stepped out of the school robes I was still wearing and pulled the dress over my head allowing the liquid like fabric to settle on my curves. Thank goodness that wizards wear robes everywhere otherwise I would be very uncomfortable wearing just the dress. I glanced at my ensemble in the mirror and hardly jumped when my reflection barked for me to tame my air and change my shoes. There was little that I could do about my hair at the moent but I did change my shoes to the grey boots that matched the dress. Wizards seemed to have an adversion to mix-and-matching outfits. every outfit could only be worn with the atricles that came with it.

I peeked out of my door into the dim hallway and glanced around for anyone. I had expected Draco to arrive several minutes ago and order be to hurry lest I delay his dinner. I supposed it figured that the pompus brat would go down to dinner without me. He probably hoped I would get lost and die in the choridors trying to find my way to the drawing room. I sighed and gathered my flowing robes out of the way as I spelled the door closed and cast several locking and detection charms on it. No way was I leaving my room vulnerable to peeping toms or nosy house elves. (I needed to do something about freeing the poor brainwashed creatures.)

Halfway down the hallway a door creeked open as I passed sending warm fragrant smells through the air. I stopped and glanced into the room, A Library. Thousands of volumes packed the shelves, the only pieces of furniture was a tall black armchair and a coffee table next to a tall fireplace. I stepped into the room and up to the closest shelf. Every book was leather bound with gold or silver writing, most of them first editions. Except the shelf infront of me, most of the books looked like refrence books like what my parents had in their Dental office. I reached my fingers up and touched the shiny paper cover of a book entitled 'Forensic Investigations Throughout History', its neighbour 'Fingerprinting; Catching a criminal Red Handed', and another unusual wizarding title 'Video Survelance for Dummies; How to Use Modern Technologies to Protect Your Home'.

What on earth were muggle books doing in the Malfoy library? As I scanned more titles a recurring theme manefested itself out of the Muggle books; Forensic countermeasures. Why would The Malfoys care about how muggles processed crimes? I reached up to take a couple volumes off the shelves to read later, perhaps I could glean some information.

"What are you doing in here?!" I nearly fell over in surprise. Malfoy rushed into the room, grabbed my elbow and half dragged me out of the Library. "What in Salazar's name were you thinking? You can't just go poking around in people's private rooms, especially not my fathers! How did you even get through the wards without alerting him?"

By the time he had finished whisper-shouting at me we were standing at the top of the stairs. I jerked my arm out of his grasp, "What wards?" I hissed back at him, "The door was open when I got to it. I just wanted to take a few books out of the library. Your father must have forgotten to ward it. I don't see what the problem is."

He leaned forward so his nose was inches from mine, "Stay away from my father and his private rooms." His voice was low and scary calm, "Just because you're my mother's niece doesn't mean that you are exempt from his wrath and manipulations. He will ruin you if you ever venture into any of his sanctuaries. Why do you think mother told you to let me escort you everywhere? You think I want to have to drag your muggle loving ass everywhere? My mother wants to protect you."

Up until then I had been standing defiantly in my place, but at his words I stepped back in shock and looked back to the now closed door to the forbidden library. What awful things had happened to cause such fear in Narcissa and Malfoy?

I trudged silently beside Malfoy my hand tucked into his elbow. Upon arriving he guided me to a chair two seats from Mr. Malfoy, pulled it out for me and pushed it in after I sat. Then he sat between Mr. Malfoy and myself. "Good evening Father." He nodded to the head of the table.

"Draco." Mr. Malfoy nodded back to him, "Good afternoon, Hydra, I trust you are settling in nicely."

"Yes sir, thank you." I forced a smile on my face. At his silence I added, "I appreciate the kind welcome into your home, it is very generous of you."

"Yes I suppose it is." He sneered over his goblet at me, "Your thanks are always appreciated." Something in his eyes caussed me to look down at my plate in shame. I felt edgy with him looking at me like that.

I was spared from replying by the arrival of dinner, some chicken dish with sauce and vegetables. No one talked much but I noticed that Narcissa and Malfoy seemed to be having a silent conversation whenever Mr. Malfoy wasn't looking. Dessert came and went without much ado and finally Malfoy and I were dismissed from the table.

Just as when he escorted me to the table, Malfoy was the picture of gentlemanly behaviour. HE scooted my chair out offered his hand for me to use while standing and held my hand in the crook of his elbow until we were at the top of the stairs. "Listen here, mudblood," He jerked his elbow away and glared down at me, "I saved you once, for mother's sake, don't expect me to do it again. From now on stay in your room unless mother or I are accompanying you. I can't sit around waiting for you to make some stupid Griffindor mistake and rescue you. Stay in your room and keep it warded. Understand?"

I stared at him dumbfounded, but somehow managed to nod. Without another word he walked me to my door and turned on his heel, strutting down the hall to his suite.


End file.
